You Can Only Wish for Me
by gossipgirl72
Summary: Gossip Girl fan fiction...takes place after Nothing Can Keep Us Together...Blair's off to England...Serena's shooting her movie, and Nate, he's doing some things he'd rather not do...Read more to find out what the hell's going on with everyone else!
1. Finally Did It

**You Can Only Wish for Me**

_**Finally did it**_

Serena woke up to find she could barely move. She was so hungover from the graduation party the night before. She got up out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to throw up. Damn, that was Blair's job, not hers. Speaking of Blair, she really needed to call her.

Serena walked back into her room and laid on her bed. She grabbed her cell off her nightstand. Still some power left, thank God. She dialed Blair's number. It rang for about five times until Blair finally answered.

"Hello?" Blair asked in an annoyed tone.

"Blair!" Serena exclaimed.

"What'd you want?"

"Look, I'm really sorry," Serena started. She knew how bitchy Blair was gonna be after last night, "about the whole_ Breakfast at Fred's _thing."

"Whatever." Blair replied, "You just got the part cause Ken Mogul's directing it anyways. He's such a wack-ass."

"Oh..." Serena couldn't help being hurt. Blair wasn't usually this bitchy...

"Marcus left last night. He just left. Well, he left a note, but still."

Ohhh, so that's what was going on, "I'm sorry Blair," Serena replied, "I'm sure he had a good reason though..."

"Yeah, whatever." Blair snapped back, "I'm going to see him in two weeks anyways."

"You're going to England?"

"Yeah. You're coming shopping with me today."

Oh, joy...

"Ok..." Serena replied.

"Meet me at Barney's in two hours," Blair said.

"See you then," Serena said and hung up.

Well, at least her and Blair didn't feel like scratching each other's eyes out for once.

Serena jumped out of bed. Suddenly, she was feeling a lot less hungover. She finally did it! She graduated! And now she was going to Yale in the fall with Blair and Natie!

For some reason, I don't think that's such a good idea...


	2. New Jenny

_**New Jenny**_

Dan woke up the next morning in a rush. It was 7:27. He was going to be so late for- wait...he graduated! Then it all came back to him. How he wasn't going to college, how he'd tried to tell Vanessa he loved her, but she was too drunk to care.

Dan laid back down on his bed again. How could he havefucked his life up so badly? Then again, he was always this way when it came to girls.

There was Serena, the gorgeous but totally-hard-to-get girl-everyone-wants that Dan had fallen for at the beginning of the year before he'd realized how perfect him and Vanessa were for each other.

They'd been best freinds forever until Vanessa finally revealed how she really felt about Dan. Sure, they'd had some glitches along the way, but Dan and Vanessa were truly a perfect couple.

I'm thinking Mystery Craze was a little bit more than a glitch...

Enough about Vanessa though, he needed to figure out what he was going to do about college. His Dad had had someone hold his spot at Evergreen, but he still needed to confirm it.

Dan got up and started walking towards his door when his tiny, curly haired, big chested, little sister popped her head in his room, "Hi Dan!"

"Jenny..." Dan started.

"God, why are you so crabby all the time now? It's like your PMSing or something." Jenny said, annoyed.

"Jenny, I really need to get this college thing worked out."

"Well, you shouldn't have ever decided not to go to college in the place, dumbass," Jenny replied, "anyways, Dad took care of it yesterday. He saved your spot at Evergreen."

"I know, but I need to confirm everything..." Dan said.

"Don't worry. Dad worked out everything. I think he might have even pretended to be you."

Well, that does sound like something Rufus would do...

Dan looked his sister up and down. Something about her seemed so...different.

"What are you looking at?" Jenny asked.

She's definately a lot bitchier...

"Nothing," Dan replied, "Now go away. Don't you need to pack for England or something?"

"Already packed."

"Okay then, go shopping or something. Leave me alone."

"Okay, asshole. Since I have your credit cards and all," Jenny said, holding up Dan's wallet.

"You better not Jenny!"

"Bye!" Jenny said and quickly ran away.

Dan ran after Jenny but she was too quick and already out the door before he could catch her.

Well, it looks like new Jenny's finally starting to kick in!


End file.
